I Made A Mistake
by PurpleUnicornK
Summary: He wanted to hang out, but I had other plans. He asked me out, I was too young. He tried to go far, I had to stop. He wanted me to move in, we weren't married. He asked me to marry him, and I didn't know what to say because of that Goal. Sorry I kind of suck at summaries but this is a great story, FAX please R&R?
1. Chapter 1

"_**Anyone who has never made a mistake has never tried anything new."  
**__**― **__**Albert Einstein  
**_

**I Made a Mistake_  
_**

**Max's P.O.V.**

* * *

**Eight Years Old…**

Fang and I were best friends, at this time he and I were watching a movie and my head was on his lap. The movie just ended and it made me think about something.

"Fang I have a goal." I said, looking interestedly at the carpet.

"Yeah? Well what is it?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh…I can't tell you."

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"Well…because it might not happen…" I trailed off.

"Max, there is a huge difference between goals and wishes."

"But-"He interrupted me.

"No it's okay Max. But I want you to remember, not one can stop you from succeeding that goal. Okay?"

"Yeah Fang, sure" I smiled at him, and then we played another movie.

* * *

**Twelve Years Old**

And when we were eleven, we always hung out. Until that day I turned twelve…

"Max you want to hang out?" Fang asked on a Tuesday.

"Sorry Fang but I can't hang out on Tuesday's and Monday's. I have a goal to keep…" I told him

"You're still up on that goal? It's been four years Max, yet you still haven't told me"

"I'm sorry, but it's part of the goal. I have to go, bye! See you later!" I called off as I walked to where I needed to.

* * *

**Thirteen Years Old**

When I turned nine Ella made new amazing friends, Ella was my little sister, she was only a year younger than me, twelve years old, her friends would visit us every day from morning to night, it was a good thing they were adorable.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

There was rapid pounding on the front door; I looked at the time… 6:00 AM

Who the heck knocks on my door, on a Saturday morning at six in the morning? I stretched, got off my bed and walked downstairs were the fresh smell of waffles and bacon with eggs and sausages came into my nose.

"I'll get it!" Ella called out, rubbing her hands on her apron.

"Ella what are you doing up so early?" I asked, serving myself some of everything.

"What are you doing up so late?" she said, walking down the stairs to get to the front door.

"Late? Ella no one wakes up at six but you. How is this considered late?" she opened the door, and in came my favorite little boogers; Nudge and Angel.

"They wake up at this time, so it's you sis that is not normal." She stated, smiling. Then in came my older brother Ari, who was only two years older than I…which makes him...fifteen years old. Sorry I forget his age sometimes because he looks so much older.

"She's right Maxie, you're not normal" He told me messing up my hair.

"Don't call me Maxie" I growled.

All of the sudden Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy came in smiling all dressed up.

"Maxie why are you still in your PJs?" Iggy said smiling, grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Guys! It's freaking six in the morning! It's a Saturday morning! Why is everyone up so early? Am I the only normal one here?"

"No, you're the unusual one who likes to sleep till three in the afternoon on a Saturday morning" Angel said, I glared at her, then everyone else and walked away…going back to sleep.

* * *

**Fourteen Years Old**

When we were fourteen, Fang took me to the city park where we could hang out and have cotton candy and all that stuff. I soon regretted going there…

"Max, I—" Fang stuttered, "I wanted to ask you…can you be—I mean _would_ you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously, I suddenly freaked out. I couldn't say yes, and it was because of my goal.

"Fang…you know I can't have a boyfriend until I'm sixteen" I whispered. There was silence, so quiet around us. You could hear a distant cry of joy from a child or a bark of a dog, but it was totally silent to me.

"I—I could wait" Suddenly Fang sounded nervously confident.

"You'd wait two years for me to turn sixteen?" I asked astounded. Fang nodded, I smiled. "Ok but I want you to keep a promise" I held out my pinkie he took out his and wrapped it around mine.

"And this promise is…?" he said warily.

"I want you to date other girls, and if you find the one…I want you to keep her." I told him.

"But Max—"I interrupted him.

"Fang you have to promise."

"I—fine I promise" he promised. And soon I'd regret making him promise that.

* * *

**Fifteen Years Old**

Walking around the mall used to be so fun…with Fang. But he was at a date with this girl named Brigid, she was pretty, Red hair, green eyes, has a figure…she's everything Fang wants...but only physically.

Everyone else was busy too so I was like a loner today. I don't admit to it though, I can still have a fun day without my very busy friends.

I looked at some clothes then went to the toy store but then felt stupid because little kids ran around everywhere. I decided I was a bit hungry so I went to eat at the food court, my favorite place at the mall. Fang used to tell me that I'd be fat if I kept eating like this but I have a high metabolism…so it kind of works.

I walked to Subway and waited in line; I finally got my Sub sandwich and went to sit down.

"So like while I was walking my puppy my like so called best friend talks about how she is dating my ex-boyfriend and I look at her like wow she is like such a jerk and-"

"Hey Max!" I hear Fang's voice say, I turn towards the direction of that voice.

"Um…hi" He was sitting with the girl named Brigid, she looked at him annoyed.

"Max, what are you doing here?"

"I—I just had nothing else to do…" I practically whispered, Fang still heard me though.

"Oh well why don't you come sit with us?" he asked smiling. Brigid looked at him like he was crazy.

"We are on a date" she said through clenched teeth.

"But Max is all alone" Fang retorted back.

"No, no! Its fine! I was leaving anyways" I got up, took my Subway and left.

* * *

**Sixteen Years Old**

I was watching family home movies with Ari. My knees were up against my chest as I watched and Ari was lying on the couch. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Max…" Ari grumbled

"I'll get it."I sighed, even though Ari was closest to the door.

I opened the door only to find I bent over Fang breathing hard… at my doorstep.

"Fang?" I asked, bending over to see his face. He stood up so I did the same.

"I remembered…that it was…your birthday…today…" he said between gasps.

"Okay?" I said timidly.

"And…I…got you…a flower" he handed me the flower, but not just any flower. My favorite flower but a really rare flower, a Parrot Flower.

"Wow…" was the stupid response that I came up with.

"Do you like it?" His voice was more controlled now.

"I—It's beautiful"

"I'm glad you think so"

"How'd did you get it? These flowers are originally from Thailand."

"I know, I bought them from this guy who was growing one."

"Oh, ok…um thanks"

"Will you go out with me?"

"What?" now he brings up random questions?

"I said-"

"No I know what you said Fang."

"Then why'd you say _what_?"

"Because!"

"Okay! But Max will you? You're old enough now right?"

"Yes" I murmured.

"Yes…what? Yes you're old enough or yes you will go out with me?"

"Yes to both" I whispered, looking down. Fingers suddenly grabbed my chin and Fang's lips fell on my own, and that was my first kiss…

* * *

**Twenty One Years Old**

Fang and I were still dating and we're both in college; we were both majoring in music which was three years. But I had to leave college for a little while about a year and a half. Again it was because of the goal I made, for leaving a year and a half I was going to Puerto Rico so I had to learn Spanish.

"What do you mean you're leaving college for a year and a half? Aren't we supposed to finish college together?"Fang was holding my hand, not wanting to let go. But my bags were already packed, I had to go.

"I—you know I have a goal, I have to go through with it Fang!"

"Again with the goal! Why don't you just quit? Please just stay with me!"

"I have to go," why does everything have to end like this, "Fang I think…I think that we should break up…"

"What?" with that I pulled my hand out of his grip and ran feeling so stupid.

What is up with this goal? I have to fulfill it; I'm not a quitter…

* * *

**One and a Half Year later; 22 years old**

I was back in New York, I had to finish one more year in college. Fang finished a year ago, so I was alone. But it's alright, I didn't expect him to wait, I did leave him and I deserved this. I'm turning 23 soon and so is Fang. I got him a birthday gift, I wanted to hand it to him personally…which was apparently at his apartment.

I rung the doorbell and waited for the door to finally open.

"Hi, who are you?" to my astonishment a redhead opened the door, her hair was in curls and she was wearing a giant black band t-shirt that reached mid-thigh.

"Sorry, I thought he still-"I got interrupted by the one and only.

"Who is it" Fang yawned coming up behind the girl, when he saw me his eyes widened the slightest bit. He wasn't…wearing a shirt.

"I didn't mean to interrupt; I just got you a present for our birthday…happy birthday" I couldn't look down; as soon as he caught my eyes I couldn't look away. Tears threatened to fall, of course he didn't wait, and it's been too long.

"No you're not interrupting anything, if you'd like you can come in" Fang said, the red-head (who needs a name, I really don't know what to call her) looked at him as if he was crazy inviting me in…Déjà vu.

"Fang I have to go, um bye" I put the present down and walked off quickly. As soon as I was outside I noticed it was pouring outside (the irony) I sprinted towards the woods.

"Max!" I heard a distance yell of his voice, which made me run even faster. I ran towards the nearest tree and hid behind it, well in the opposite direction of his voice. I curled my knees up to my chest and tried to stay quiet.

"Max, please!" His voice was closer, I stayed silent. I didn't know if it was the rain, or if actual tears were running down my face. And my stupid body reacted with hiccupping, see every time that I cry (which is not normally) I start to hiccup. It's ridiculous I hate it, and only Fang knew about that.

"Max?" Fang was right behind my tree, I put my hand over my mouth, hoping that would channel down the hiccups. When I heard his footsteps treading away I sighed in relief only to hiccup really loud. And suddenly the footsteps came right towards me. _Why me?_ Was the only thought I had at the moment. He stood right in front of me.

"What?" I answered bitterly.

"What is up with you? That's what!" he yelled in frustration. I stood up glaring at him.

"What's up with _me_?_ Me_? What's up with you and the red-head bimbo over there?" I quickly covered my mouth, my eyes widened to what I just said. _Keep your thoughts to yourself Max, keep your thoughts to yourself._

"What? Can't you just decide? You're the one that broke up with me! And now you're jealous?" For a second there was hope in his eyes. Why hope?

"I'm not jealous! I'm just stressed out right now okay? Just leave me alone." I turned around, and started to walk away.

"Max please don't" he whispered. I stopped in my tracks, and turned around.

"Don't what?"

"Don't do this again, don't leave me" Fang grabbed my hand slowly and pulled me towards him.

"I'm not leaving" I whispered back. He pulled me into a hug and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You promise?" his lips were at my ear, I shivered, not trusting my voice, and nodded.

* * *

**Twenty Four Years Old**

Fang and I got back together a month after that day, today was our anniversary, we were going to do something special for each other. This day was also known as the worst day of my life…

Fang texted me in the morning telling me he was going to pick me up and take me to breakfast. We went to IHop and he bought me my favorite; Chocolate chip pancakes with bacon, sausage, eggs and hash browns.

He then took me to see that new movie that just came out; The Avengers. I was so happy and Fang was being such a gentlemen, I love him so much…just thought it was too early to tell him.

"I'm going to get us some popcorn and a refill for our drink." Fang whispered, he kissed my cheek and stood up, leaving the theater. He came back a couple minutes later with a tub full of popcorn and the soda we were drinking out of.

A little while into the movie he moved his hand closer to mine and it was like our first date all over again, I felt like my palms were too sweaty but they were dry, he slightly clutched my hand in anticipation before finally intertwining our fingers together.

*After the Movie…*

We went to a restaurant to eat lunch nothing too big or fancy but also nothing too…fast food type. It was about five thirty in the afternoon and the sun was about to go down over the mountains. We ate our lunch quickly, paid and left.

"I have a surprise." Fang said quietly, he was smiling but he seemed nervous at the same time. He grabbed my hand and dragged me up the hill and down another until we were so far away that all I could see was fields and fields of grass around us.

But then what caught my eye was a black blanket, pinned to the grass. It had a candle in front of it and a picnic basket at the side, with beautiful scenery around it; it looked exactly like our first date. Fang sat us down and handed me a breadstick.

"So how are you enjoying your evening so far?" he inquired. **{Hehe I really like that word}**

"It's been lovely so far" I answered, taking a bite out of my breadstick.

"That's good." he whispered. We stayed silent for a couple minutes until Fang turned towards me.

"Would you like some homemade chocolate chip cookies?" he asked timidly. I smiled and nodded at him, eating the last piece of my breadstick. He opened the basket and took out a small bag of cookies.

"Thanks." I said as he handed me one.

"Chew slowly" he said quickly, with one hand up for warning. I stared at him weirdly wondering what he meant,"They're kinda hot" he answered my unspoken question blushing.

"Okay" I said with a mouthful of cookie, after I finished he frowned a little then handed me another one.

"Here" he said, I took a bite out of it and something hard hit my tooth.

"Fang there is something wrong with your—"I stopped my sentence and I turned, Fang was kneeled down on one knee and looking at me seriously. Oh no…

"Sorry, it's kind of weird since were both on the ground. Can you stand up?" he asked, I stood up slowly with wide eyes. I've dropped the silver diamond ring by now.

"Max, I have known you my whole life, and throughout the time I've learned to love you so I ask" please no, please no he doesn't deserve this, I don't deserve him, "Maximum Ride…will you marry me?" he asked smiling. My eyes started to water; no I couldn't do this to him.

"Fang…I—I," The tears started coming down, I was so glad I wasn't hiccupping or else this would be ridiculous, "I can't" I whisper.

"What? Why? Is there something wrong?"

"It's the goal Fang! I need to succeed the goal, I-I just can't Fang" I get up and start walking away; a hand grabs my wrist and pulls me into Fang's chest.

"Please don't do this again Max, I love you, you can't do this to me again." he said, I looked at him straight in the eyes, biggest mistake I could have ever made, they were swimming with pain and hurt. I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"I love you so much…but I have to" I kiss him quickly and run as soon as his grip turns loose.

* * *

**Twenty Eight Years Old**

"Max…you look beautiful" my mom told me teary eyed, "I can't believe my only little girl is getting married" she cried, that's right. I was getting married, but not to him…to Dylan Günter Hagan.

"Max you look amazing!" Nudge squealed as she pulled my hair into a bun but let some curls drop on the side."

"I really hope my wedding will be this amazing" Angel sighed as she applied finishing touches on my makeup. I really hope today was magical, especially since it was my wedding day.

"We need the beautiful bridesmaids" Ari said, with the door slightly open and his head sticking in, and then he saw me.

"Wow sis you look…"he trailed off.

"Weird?"I suggested.

"Like a girl" he said, I laughed and shook my head. As everyone left I slightly adjusted my dress and started to walk out…when someone came in.

"Fang" I gasped, he was wearing a black tux with a white shirt under and a black tie.

"Wow, you look beautiful Max" Fang said smiling; I didn't know if this was a dream or not I just felt so happy that I could die. But not until I finish my goal is that going to happen.

"You came" I whispered, we were about a foot apart now.

"Why wouldn't I?" he said grabbing my hands and holding them in his own.

"That night…" I reminded him, his eyes suddenly darkened but he kept the smile.

"But this is the day of your life, the day everyone remembers. Your wedding day." he told me. I let go of his hand and wrapped him in a bear hug never wanting to let go.

"I'm so happy you're here" I said, my voice muffled by his chest.

"I'll always be there" he whispered.

"Anytime?" I was crying by now, holding him tighter.

"Anywhere." He whispered back.

"I love you" I whispered, I turned the slightest bit and looked at us in the full length mirror. I hated how perfect we looked together…

* * *

I really hope you liked it! It's something I made awhile ago so yeah...hope you enjoyed...and R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

`"Anyone who has never made a mistake has never tried anything new."  
― Albert Einstein

* * *

**Fang's P.O.V.**

**Eight Years Old…**

When Max and I were little I'd go over to her house and watch movies with her. After we watched this movie she began to talk about her goal…

"Fang I have a goal." Max said, looking at her carpet in interest; her head was still on my lap.

"Yeah? Well what is it?" I asked smiling. Max always made wondrous goals, but never succeeded them or tried to finish them for that matter.

"Oh…I can't tell you." She whispered.

"Why not?" What was so bad about her telling me her goal?

"Well…because it might not happen…" she trailed off

"Max, there is a huge difference between goals and wishes."

"But-"I interrupted her to re-assure her that it's alright.

"No it's okay Max. But I want you to remember, not one can stop you from succeeding that goal. Okay?" I said, Max smiled at me in relief happy that I'm not trying to push it out of her any further.

"Yeah Fang, sure" she answered, and then we played another movie.

* * *

**Twelve Years Old**

We always hung out, every day of the week. But when she turned Twelve she suddenly changed.

"Max you want to hang out?" I asked, it was Tuesday and there was this new movie that just came out that I wanted to see with her.

"Sorry Fang but I can't hang out on Tuesday's and Monday's. I have a goal to keep…" she told me.

"You're still up on that goal? It's been four years Max, yet you still haven't told me." I reminded her, she gave me a small sad smile

"I'm sorry, but it's part of the goal. I have to go, bye! See you later!" she yelled as she ran off.

Well I guess I'm going with my last choice; Iggy.

**Thirteen Years Old**

I walked down my street to Max's house, remembering every step I took.

"Hey are you headed to Max's house?" Iggy asked, running up to me with Gazzy a couple steps behind, I nodded.

"Do you think she'll be awake at this time?" Gazzy asked, finally catching up. I thought about it, usually on Saturday's Max sleeps till noon, it's six in the morning right now. We finally reached her house and I walked up the steps to open the front door.

"Hey what are you doing?" Iggy asked as I started to open the door.

"Iggy, we always come here, it's always unlocked. Do I really need to knock just so I can come in?" I asked, Iggy shrugged.

"Don't call me Maxie" I heard Max growl as we entered.

"Maxie why are you still in your PJs?" Iggy said smiling, grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Guys! It's freaking six in the morning! It's a Saturday morning! Why is everyone up so early?! Am I the only normal one here?" the not normal one, my best friend, thinks she's normal. How natural.

"No, you're the unusual one who likes to sleep till three in the afternoon on a Saturday morning" Angel said, Max turned to her and glared at her and then at everyone else in the room. She started to leave the kitchen and mumbled something about going back to sleep.

"Well who wants breakfast?" Ella chirped.

* * *

**Fourteen Years Old**

I've started to have a crush on Max, a growing one so I saw what other people did and I decided to try it out. I didn't know I'd be this nervous…

"Max, I—I wanted to ask you…can you be—I mean _would_ you like to be my girlfriend?" I stuttered out nervously. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear. I didn't know why, was there something wrong with me? Did I do anything to offend her?

"Fang…you know I can't have a boyfriend until I'm sixteen" she whispered, I didn't answer. There was silence, so quiet around us. You could hear a distant cry of joy from a child or a bark of a dog, but it was totally silent to me.

"I—I could wait" I said confident, sounding so nervous at the same time.

"You'd wait two years for me to turn sixteen?" she asked doubtfully, I nodded, she smiled back. "Ok but I want you to keep a promise" she stuck out her pinkie so I stuck out mine and wrapped it around hers.

"And this promise is…?" I asked warily. I should've said that before.

"I want you to date other girls, and if you find the one…I want you to keep her." She told me. Wait what? She wants me to date other girls, I don't know if this is a good thing or not.

"But Max—"I started, she interrupted me.

"Fang you have to promise." She said seriously

"I—fine I promise" I said. I mean come on; I'm 14 I'm not going to _find the one_. Pssh…

* * *

**Fifteen Years Old**

I was on a date with a girl, it was pretty weird since she suggested we go to the mall, walk around and then eat. Her name was Brigid and she had some pro's she was pretty, Red hair, green eyes, has a figure…but then she has some cons, she talked a lot, she's snobby, annoying and she's not Max.

I wish Max would just turn sixteen already I mean if you see her now there is a whole lot of guys waiting for her to turn sixteen so I'm hoping I'm not ever too late. She said that if I find the one then I have to keep her. Well she's the one.

Okay enough with my rambling, I'm just going to focus on my date.

"So like while I was walking my puppy my like so called best friend talks about how she is dating my ex-boyfriend and I look at her like wow she is like such a jerk and-"I tuned her annoying voice out and saw Max eating a subway. Max!

"Hey Max!" I said idiotically. She turned towards me surprised.

"Um…hi" she waved nervously looking at me weirdly.

"Max, what are you doing here?" I said interestedly. Now I'm glad Brigid chose the mall, I wonder who Max is with.

"I—I just had nothing else to do…" she whispered, I could still here her though.

"Oh well why don't you come sit with us?" I suggested smiling, I felt something kick me under the table, so I turned to Brigid.

"We are on a date" she said through clenched teeth.

"But Max is all alone" I retorted back, what was wrong with bringing my best friend on a date? Ohhhhhhh…

"No, no! Its fine! I was leaving anyways" Max said nervously as she grabbed her subway and left. Wow, I feel stupid.

* * *

**Sixteen Years Old**

I was on a date with another red-head named Cheryl. We were at the theater watching a movie.

"Can you get me a drink?" she whispered. I nodded and got up then started walking out.

"What time is it?" I said to myself as I checked the time. 10:32, the time was beaming in my eyes. Today was Max's birthday! I completely decked out of the theater and ran, forgetting I had a car. I kept running and running until I saw this guy with a flower, but it wasn't just any flower, it was a parrot flower rare flower, from Thailand. Max's favorite flower.

"How much for that flower!" I told him, trying to catch my breath.

"It isn't for sale." He grumbled.

"How much for the flower."

"I said-"

"I don't care, I really need that flower." The man sighed giving up, knowing that I wasn't going to.

"Give me a reason." He said I thought about Max's words; _if you find the one…I want you to keep her._

"My girl." I told him, he smiled and rolled his eyes.

"200."

"200?!" I don't even if I have that much in my pocket.

"Yes 50 it took me to pay for the flower, and 100 to ship it here safely, 200." He said folding his arms across his chest, as if to show he wasn't going to change his price.

"Sir, that's only 150 dollars."

"I know 50 dollars interest." He told me, saying the word dollar in a weird accent. (Dah-lah)

"Fine," I looked in my wallet, I had 2 twenties, a fifty dollar bill a 2 ten dollar bills.

"I only have a hundred ten dollars." I told him… he thought for a moment.

"I'll take it." I smiled, grabbed the flower, gave him the money, grabbed a random vase and ran.

"Hey that's my-!" I didn't hear the rest because I was out of hearing distance. I stopped for a little to catch my breath. I looked at the street I was on…I was only 3 miles away from Max's house, and this is why I regret leaving my car. So I shot out and ran again.

* * *

***20 Minutes Later…***

* * *

As soon as I got to Max's door I decided to bang on the door but I could only do a few knocks because my breath was long gone.

"I'll get it."I heard Max say as she came to the door. She opened it but I was still bent over heaving.

"Fang?" Max asked, bending over to see my face. I stood up so she did the same.

"I remembered…that it was…your birthday…today…" I told her, my heaving only getting worse as I spoke.

"Okay?" she said with her eyebrow raised.

"And…I…got you…a flower" I handed her the flower, and she held the stem between her fingers, admiring it. Score one for Fang!

"Wow…" the words coming out of her lips made me feel hope, hope that she'd say yes. I finally catched my breath but Max was too notice; she was still staring at the flower.

"Do you like it?" I asked, happy that I was able to breathe normally.

"I—It's beautiful" she stuttered.

"I'm glad you think so."

"How'd did you get it? These flowers are originally from Thailand."

"I know, I bought them from this guy who was growing one." _And then stole his vase that I dropped a few miles back but kept running, no worries. As long as you're happy._

"Oh, ok…um thanks" she smiled but then she looked at me as if she just read my mind.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked bluntly.

"What?" Max asks as if she didn't hear a thing.

"I said-"

"No I know what you said Fang."

"Then why'd you say _what_?"

"Because!" Max yelled frustrated.

"Okay! But Max will you? You're old enough now right?" She was sixteen…right?

"Yes" she murmured

"Yes…what? Yes you're old enough or yes you will go out with me?"

"Yes to both" Max whispered. It felt like the happiest day of my life so I just grabbed her chin (gently) and kissed her. _I_ had just given Max, her first kiss.

* * *

**Twenty One Years Old**

Max and I wear still going out in college, both studying the same. She always told me when we finish school together it _will_ be together always. I know cheesy but when she said it…

I asked her to move in with me after high school like the other people did. But she said she couldn't, because of that goal. Which I still don't know what it is.

"I—you know I have a goal, I have to go through with it Fang!"

"Again with the goal!? Why don't you just quit? Please just stay with me!" I never wanted to let go. Didn't she know how much she meant to me? How much she was hurting me?

"I have to go…Fang I think-I think that we should break up…"

"What?!" I was so shocked with her words that she pulled away quickly out of my grip. Max ran out of that room that day, I thought about what just happened. She was gone…she left, and I don't know if she'll ever come back.

* * *

**One and a Half Year later; 22 years old**

Today was my birthday, but it was also Max's so what did I decide to do today? Get drunk I find a pretty girl to come home with me? If I was stressed I'd start working out but this isn't stress this is…I don't know. I was pulling out the wine bottle when Lissa came out of my room.

"Hey Fang how do I look?" Lissa stood in front of me with only her underwear. Pink bra and underwear with red lace.

"You…you should cover up, don't show yourself like that if you want respect." I sighed.

"Why Fangie, I don't want respect I want you" she said in a so called seductive voice, trailing her fake nails down my chest. I blinked, then took off my shirt and put it on her. She just couldn't stand in my apartment half naked.

"Oh so I'm not good enough-"Ding dong! My door bell rang and Lissa glared at me.

"This isn't over" she said, I just snorted what was wrong now? I just didn't want her naked. She walked over to my door and opened it as if she owned the place.

"Hi, who are you?" Lissa asked, I decided to go see who it was since this is where I lived.

"Who is it" I asked yawning as I looked at the person. There stood Max before me with wide eyes…this probably doesn't look good, I have no shirt on…Lissa has my shirt on…

"I didn't mean to interrupt; I just got you a present for our birthday…happy birthday" I just stared at her…she was back, to stay? How long has she been back?

"No you're not interrupting anything, if you'd like you can come in" I suggested, I wanted to kick Lissa out and bring Max into my arms. Anything to have her there, to stay probably forever.

"Fang I have to go, um bye" Max put the present down and started walking away, shaking her head. NO! She can't leave.

"Wow what a loser." Lissa said as she started to go back into the apartment.

"No she's not, she's better than anything you will be. I'm going after her, and when I come back I want you gone" I grabbed a shirt and ran as I struggled to put it on. I kicked the present inside and kept running as I finally got my shirt on. As I got outside I say it was raining…Max couldn't have gone far…

"Max!" I yelled as I saw a shadow go into the woods. Why? Only she would, only my Max. I ran into the woods my voice in desperation to find Max.

"Max, please!" I trudged deeper only to find nothing. I decided to go back maybe I'd gone too far in when I heard a hiccup…only Max hiccups when she cries. As I started getting closer the sound was gone. I swear I heard it right here. I waited a few seconds before walking away when another hiccup sounded right behind that tree.

"Max?" I asked, hoping it was her and I wasn't going crazy.

"What?" she asked bitterly. Relief went through my body until I finally noticed she was just staring waiting for my reply.

"What is up with you?! That's what!" I yelled in frustration. I wanted answers and she just glares at me.

"What's up with _me_?!_ Me_?! What's up with you and the red-head bimbo over there?!" Max's eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth. Was she jealous? Did she still care about me?

"What? Can't you just decide? You're the one that broke up with me! And now you're jealous?" I asked, if she still cares…she'd come back.

"I'm not jealous! I'm just stressed out right now okay? Just leave me alone." She turned around and started walking. It was happening all over again, she was going to leave me.

"Max please don't" I whispered without knowing.

"Don't what?" she asked she still hasn't turned around but she stopped mid-step.

"Don't do this again, don't leave me" I reached for her hand slowly testing her reaction. She didn't pull away so I pulled her to me.

"I'm not leaving" She whispered hollowly. My breathing became faster as I asked what I've always wanted to ask but never wanted the answer to.

"You promise?" I said my lips right on her ear, I wasn't going to say it any louder. She shivered, I don't know if it was the cold…or this but then nodded.

* * *

**Twenty Four Years Old**

Max didn't want to get back together that same day but it took a month to finally convince her that I love her and forgive her…today is the day that celebrates how she is my life…today is the day my life was punctured.

I texted her in the morning telling her I was taking her to IHop. We didn't live together because apparently in her goal you have to get married for that. I was going to change things that day. I ordered for her so that when she came that she wouldn't have to wait so long. We both ate in complete silence; her brown eyes looked carefree and happy. If she was happy, then so was I.

After that I took her to see the Avengers. Great movie, we ate popcorn had fun but we finished the whole bucket before it even started.

"I'm going to get us some popcorn and a refill for our drink." I whispered as I kissed her cheek and grabbed the bucket out of her hands. As soon as I got there I looked at the line…it was a really long line.

"I just want to get something to eat." I muttered under my breath. After what felt like an hour later I finally got back into the theaters.

A little while into the movie I felt like a teenager again. Should I hold her hand? I checked if they were sweaty, nope so I just grabbed her hand and continued to casually watch the movie even when Max tensed up. A couple moments later she calmed down and continued watching the movie.

* * *

***After the Movie…***

* * *

We went to a restaurant to eat lunch nothing too big or fancy but also nothing too…fast food type. It was about five thirty in the afternoon and the sun was about to go down over the mountains. We ate our lunch quickly, paid and left.

"I have a surprise." I told her, I was going to the place we went to for our first date. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect. The sunset, the blanket, the picnic basket for snacks and the cookies I asked Dr. Martinez to make. When we finally reached their Max froze as she saw the blanket.

I smiled nervously and walked hand in hand as sat down as she did the same, I handed her a bread stick her favorite as I chewed on my own.

"So how are you enjoying your evening so far?" I inquired.

"It's been lovely so far" She answered as she took another bite out of her breadstick.

"That's good." I whispered mostly to myself…everything so far is going just as planned.

"Would you like some homemade chocolate chip cookies?" Max smiled at just the mention and nodded. I bit the inside of my lip as I hoped that this was the right cookie.

"Thanks." She answered as I handed it to her.

"Chew slowly" I said quickly, I wasn't going to let her choke on my surprise. She looked at me with wide eyes questioning me,"They're kinda hot" I answered blushing at my idiodicy. Well Iggy did just bring the stuff like 30 minutes ago so they were slightly warm.

"Okay" Max said with a mouth full of cookie not caring. I nodded as I watched her chew slower…nothing was happening. There were 2 dozen cookies in that bag, and I gave her the wrong one.

"Here" I said, handing her another one. If I have to go through a stomach ache just to get her the right cookie then-

"Fang there is something wrong with your—"I got down on one knee as quickly as I could. Max just stared at me tears brimming her eyes as she looked down and her breathing became harsh.

"Sorry, it's kind of weird since were both on the ground. Can you stand up?" I asked sounding ridiculous, she did as told anyway, standing up slowly.

"Max, I have known you my whole life, and throughout the time I've learned to love you so I ask" I paused for a second, "Maximum Ride…will you marry me?" I asked smiling, Max started crying…was that a good sign or a bad sign?

"Fang…I—I-I can't" Max said quietly.

"What? Why? Is there something wrong?" I asked her, maybe I could fix the problem and we go get married…

"It's the goal Fang! I need to succeed the goal, I-I just can't Fang" She was crying, no hiccups though…what did I do wrong? Why was this goal getting in the way? She was walking away as I finally noticed I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. She wasn't leaving me again; she can't not after she promised.

"Please don't do this again Max, I love you, you can't do this to me again." he said, I looked at him straight in the eyes, biggest mistake I could have ever made, they were swimming with pain and hurt. I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"I love you so much…but I have to" She kissed me and I wanted to hold her, she got out of my grip and ran.

* * *

***The Walk Home***

* * *

I can't believe it; she's gone…I unlocked the door to my apartment ready to go to bed.

"Surprise!" All my friends came out of there hiding places and now they were in front of me with smiles on their faces. Then the smiles turned to confusion.

"Where's my sister?" Ella asked. I shrugged, and she glared at me.

"What happened?"

"She left…she said no and she's gone." I told her, and then walked to my room. Stumbling on some party decorations. Why have a live when the love of your life doesn't want you?

* * *

**Twenty Eight Years Old**

"Any mail in my slot?" I asked Sam as I passed by; he nodded, smiled and left. I grabbed my mail and entered my apartment.

"Junk, junk, cable, junk, junk-"I was throwing the junk mail when I stumbled upon a note.

Fang,

Hey, do the honors of coming to my sister's wedding? I'd really appreciate it, so would Max.

* * *

_The Honor of Your Presence Is Requested_

_At The Marriage Of_

_Maximum Ride_

_And_

_Dylan Günter Hagan._

_On Saturday The Twenty-Fifth Of August_

_At 6 O'clock In the Evening_

**{I'm not doing The Address}**

_Please we'd like you To Come!_

* * *

The wedding was tomorrow…did I want to come? Nope, did I want to see Max? Definitely. I was going to ask why she was marring him at not me, accuse her of other stuff then leave. I hope…

***The next day***

I don't know why I'm here, in a tux. I don't want to be here, I saw her husband-to-be and he is a total Ken Barbie Doll.

"Oh there you are thank you so much for coming." Ari said as he saw me.

"So I just sit down or something."

"Do you want to see my sister?"

"Aren't the bridesmaids in there?"

"Actually, I can get them out and you can see Max."

"Oh, okay." We walked through some halls and went up stairs. On one of the doors it said bride Ari stopped right in front of it.

"We need the beautiful bridesmaids" Ari said, with the door slightly open and his head sticking in, I waited. Apparently he was staring at something.

"Wow sis you look…"He started to enter and let the bridesmaids out.

"I love Max's dress its so-Fang?" Angel looked at me wide-eyed. I smiled and put a finger over mouth. Her eyes started watering.

"I miss you" she said as she hugged me tight. She was wearing a light blue dress. All of the sudden two other people were hugging me, Ella and Nudge.

"Come on girls we have to go." Ari told them, they said bye and Ari got them away.

I put my hand on the knob then waited. Okay, first questions and leave abruptly. Wait no, just maybe give her a hug smell her hair question her and then leave abruptly. No that's not going to work. Okay as soon as I get in there I'll know what to do.

I opened the door and Max was walking towards it. She looked beautiful, with everything.

"Fang" she gasped, she looked shocked that I was here.

"Wow, you look beautiful Max" I told her smiling, all types of plans out of my head. She stepped closer.

"You came" she said, she looked at my full suit. Wow she was just beautiful.

"Why wouldn't I?" I grabbed one of her hands.

"That night…"

"But this is the day of your life, the day everyone remembers. Your wedding day." I told her sadly, I wish it was our wedding day, but she was happy that's what matters most right? She hugged my chest.

"I'm so happy you're here" she said, her voice muffled.

"I'll always be there" I told her, hoping she'd get the message. If anything happens I'm here?

"Anytime?" she was crying, and so she held me tighter as if she were about to fall.

"Anywhere."

"I love you" she told me, my eyes started to blur but I wasn't going to let the water out. She turned slightly to look at herself in the mirror. I looked at us, we looked like the perfect couple, and oh how I hated it.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! I have WiFi an now I get to type stories again! But there is going to be a lot of mistake so I'm going to need a beta! I am so glad to be back!


End file.
